The animal within and the nightmares
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: A mind snapped. A demon escaping from hell. The demon finding a new vessel. Nightmares. Rage. Despair/Depression. This is all that happens to a boy whose life was turned upside down. Can someone save from from tumbling into the Darkness? Can someone bring him into the light?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is another story for Highschool DxD. This one will be an alternate universe with an OC character replacing Isseis role. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

December 29th, 2013.  
Location: A prison within the Realm of the Dead, the lowest part of the Underworld.

Within this prison, there was no jail cells. Why? Because this is where the evilest souls were kept. One particular soul was pacing back and forth, plotting... What was he plotting? Escape and possibly revenge. Why would he want revenge? Well, who knows but he wants revenge upon his enemies but escape is first and foremost the most important thing on his mind.

In the human world, in the Izu island chain. On Miyake-Jima, A volcano was beginning its eruption. Mount Oyama was erupting now. Within the Underworld, volcano eruptions have an effect on their own section. Lava passes through tubes created by the underworld, and one such tube was the prison itself. Since they were only souls, they only felt pain from the lava but they could never die. However, there was a guard change happening as well. These guards opened gates and closed them to reset the guard. These guards were protected from the lava through magic spells. Nifty bastards right? Well, when a eruption occurs, a hole is opened from the prison to the human world, but they have to pass through the gate first. Well, both were happening at the same time.

The soul that was mentioned now raced passed the guards, and hopping into the lava stream. No noise or anything. Souls were silent, but the pain he felt was immense. He could never die but this pain was too much for him, but he persevered. As he escaped the prison, he was shot out of the volcano, Mount Oyama. He looked around and shot towards the Japanese mainland, hoping to find a new vessel to host...

* * *

Within the Japanese Mainland in Tokyo, a teenager was walking with his girlfriend. He was 16 and so was she. What was going on? Well they were having a fantastic date together. It was their fifth year anniversary.

"Oh, Cato, this was a great anniversary." The girl said.

"Oh, Im glad Yuuma. I was afraid you were going to think it was boring" Cato said with a chuckle.

"Oh not at all. It was what us girls have always wanted. A date that was well thought out and a lot of fun. The movie was great."

"Well, what do you wanna do tonight...?" Cato said, hinting towards something.

Yuuma giggled and picked his lips. "Not tonight big boy. I have something I HAVE to do tonight. How about tommorow?"

"Alright sweety." Cato said, giving her a quick peck. Yuuma waved and ran off towards a different direction. Cato being a man, was suspicious of her. She always disappeared on him on the same day. It was like she was running off somewhere and she never told him. She would always avoid the question. Well this time he was going to find out. Cato ran after Yuuma while he made sure he wasnt spotted by her. Yuuma went into a warehouse and closed the door. Cato climbed up the fire escape and made his way towards a window, climbing in.

What he saw was shocking. Yuuma began to turn into a much more attractive lady. Bigger breasts, taller, and longer hair. She then grew two black wings out of her back! Wait... wings? Cato was confused, but then he saw two people kneeling on the ground with bags on their heads. It was a male and female combo.

Yuuma pulled the bags off of the two and Cato had his eyes bulging out of his socket. He climbed through the window, and began to yell out just as Yuuma stabbed the mother in the chest with a spear of light!

"What are you doing to my parents?! Yuuma what are you doing?!" Cato cried out, running to his mother.

"Cato... Why did you follow?!" Yuuma asked in shock.

"I was suspicious that you were cheating on me since you disappeared on every Sunday... at the same time. So I followed... and you killed my mother! You also dont look like Yuuma anymore. What are you?!"

A spear of light was then found in Cato's stomach, and in his father head. The father was dead instantly while Cato fell to his knee, holding onto the spear. The spear held in the blood that slowly came out.

"You idiot. You should have listened to me. You could have just died alone and not see your parents die. Now I have no choice but to kill you right here and now."

"Kill me?! What did my me or my parents do to you!?"

"You see these wings? I am a fallen angel. Thats right, they exist. Devils, Angels and Fallen angels. My leader has asked of us to dispose of any threats to our existence... that means your family... and you. We leave no survivors of a family. That is our instructions... your father and mother both had a sacred gear. It was a threat to us and now you have to share the same fate as them. Good bye Cato!"

Cato raised his hand only to find another spear in his gut. Both spears then disappeared which forced the blood to burst out in large gushes. Yuuma flew out of the warehouse with a couple other fallen angels... leaving Cato to die next to his own parents. He was still alive, but he couldnt move. He would bleed out.

* * *

The soul that escaped from the prison found its way into Tokyo. Sensing something, he quickly rushed into a warehouse. He found a boy laying on the ground, dieing and then he saw a woman approaching the warehouse. The soul quickly entered the boys mouth, entangling his soul with the boys.

* * *

The woman entered the warehouse and knelt down next to Cato.

"Huh... your power is stronger then I once thought. You are still alive even though you are dieing. Hmm, I think I will have a lot of fun with you." The woman said, smirking as a rook piece went into his own body. "You are going to live for me... and for my entertainment." Cato passed out after hearing those words... only for the nightmares to begin...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	2. Stray Devil Cato

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. This will be a Koneko x OC story. **

**I own nothing**

* * *

A month after the escape of the soul and the death of Catos family and himself.

A crimson haired female was on her phone, talking with someone. She was in a house within the school yard. Within this house, Three women and one man were with the crimson haired girl, waiting for instructions. The Crimson haired girl closed her phone and looked out at the others.

"We have a stray devil that has been asked by us to be put down. This devil killed an extremely high level devil. She was an ultimate class no less, so we need to be careful."

"Yes president!" They all said as they prepared to head out towards their location that the devil has been hiding out.

At the same time of the call, Cato was sitting in a church. He was sobbing heavily, curled up in the corner in the church. This church was abandoned, but it was still a church. While he is a devil, he didnt really understand it much. He was cold, alone and miserable... and he was tired. He couldn't sleep as the nightmares kept him awake. The nightmares got worse a week after he was reborn. Cato was tear stained and covered in dried blood. His hands were caked in it, and his shirt and pants were covered as well. His face has some stains but it was for the most part washed off.

He didnt know what happened, but he killed his master... her throat was ripped off and her blood was on him. He hated the bitch... for what she did to him. How could she be so heartless... so cruel? He didnt understand, but he was happy being alone. Cato was broken... an empty shell of his former self.

Outside the church, the crimson haired girl and her group was outside of the church, looking into it.

"he is here...? Why?"

They all shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he was a church goer before?"

"Maybe... but he has to be suffering in their now. Koneko... can you check where is for us?"

A short girl with white hair that flows slightly past her shoulders, with two black cat like hair clips on each side of her head, nodded and opened the door to the two story church with a basement. When she opened the door, a voice came out and it sounded like a man who has no where to go. A broken man who has been sent through hell and cannot escape. Someone who has been kicked while he was down.

"Now that I've been torn apart  
Will there be an end to this?  
Will there finally be release?  
Will I finally rest in peace?  
I'm determined to believe  
My prayers will be received"

A voice unlike that of a monster... it was a voice of a man who was ready to die... and this made the crimson haired girl curious. They all entered with Koneko and noticed a man who was on his knees, hunched over and shaking with sobs. He didnt notice the group come in so they approached closer. When Koneko first arrived and began to reach for his shirt as her duty was to kill him, he turned to look at them all. His face was completely wrecked. Tears stained his face like a rain, while blood was all over his body, telling them he did the deed. Upon seeing them, his face turned to anger and fear, and he got up.

"Why cant you people just leave me alone?!" Cato yelled at them, running through the window, crashing through it. He ran into the forest, trying to find a way to escape. He caught a blur and a man with a sword stepped out.

"I cant let you leave, stray, by order of my master." The boy said.

Cato turned and ran to the left, trying to get away. He just wanted to be left alone and everyone came to haunt him, destroying his own soul. He leapt away as a thunderbolt crashed right where he was standing and a girl with long black hair was looking at him with electricity sparking.

"Stop running and play with me."

Cato turned and ran back towards the church, hoping some pedestrians could help him. He ran into the parking lot and their stood Koneko, the crimson haired girl and a girl who was dressed like a nun. A girl with long blonde hair.

"... Freeze." Koneko said.

"Stop running. Let us talk." The Crimson haired girl said.

Cato looked behind him and noticed the boy with the sword and the girl with lightning in her hands. He was surrounded. As a old football player, Cato charged at Koneko seeing as she was the smallest. While she aimed a punch, he faked her out and ran past her, getting away. He just sprinted away, heading down a hill. He did not trust these people as they were trying to kill him! He just wanted to be left alone. Tears fell as fear was on his face as he ran and ran, making his way towards the closest place that would have a ton of people around. He entered a school yard and passed the sign for Kuou academy. He ran into the yard and into a old house that on the property. He sighed as he looked behind him and didnt spot anyone, so he went deeper into the house. He quietly closed the door and ran into the closet, closing it behind him.

Outside the house, the man with the sword, lightning girl and the Crimson haired girl sighed.

"Did he just run into our home base?" The Crimson Girl asked incredulously.

"It seems he did. I guess he doesnt even know where he is at." The lightning girl said.

"Well he was just reincarnated a month ago." The man said.

"Well, his master isnt even from around here. He just escaped here... I wonder why." Rias wondered.

The entire group enter the building after that.

Cato heard the door opening to the room he was in and he stifled his breathing. He closed his eyes and tears fell as he heard them get closer.

"... in here."

The closet door was opened and Koneko was the one who opened it. He looked up and saw everyone staring at him.

"Leave me alone!" He got up and tried to run, but Koneko punched him back into the closest.

"... stay."

"I said leave me alone!" His fear gave way to anger, and his anger gave way to a very ominous power. This aura that entered the room made everyone back away, and they wall watched as the boy held his head, crying as his body began to change. Fire ignited all over his body and he screamed as his mind was thrust back into his consciousness. He stood up as everyone noticed his own muscles got bigger and more defined, and his mouth began to shape into something else. His mouth grew wider and wider, and a mouth full of razor sharp triangular teeth with serrated edges were being shown off.

"So, you are going to make my host suffer more huh?"

"Who are you?" The crimson girl asked.

"My name is none of your concern. All that you need to know is, you will die."

The aura given by the creature infront of them, showed that none of them could match him and not even together. They were out of their league. Luckily, a bright red circle appeared behind them and a tall man with long crimson hair appeared.

"Hello Rias. I see you have corned the man who killed that ultimate class demon."

The creature growled a demonic growl, staring at the man who came in.

"Hello. I am Sirzechs, one of the current Maous."

"I am Carnifex."

Sirzechs raised a brow. "Do you mean...?"

"Yes, the same Carnifex from ancient times."

"Why are you here...?"

"I'm here in this room because these little kids are trying to harm my host. I will not let you guys harm him like that devil bitch did for a month."

"So you are the one who killed her?"

"Indeed. I took control of the boys body when he was in great need... and I killed her. The devil was an evil existence who tortured Cato. She gave him nightmares from what he lived through. Well made the nightmares occur more and made them a lot more... real."

"I see."

"Im not done yet. I escaped from the prison because I timed it correctly with the eruption of Mount Oyama. I am here to get revenge upon the gods who imprisoned me out of fear... and to make sure Cato lives a better life."

"I see. So what do you want from us."

"Peace. I want Cato to get over what happened to him. I want him to stop having nightmares and become happier."

"Why not let him be one of my sisters servants then?"

Carnifex glared at the crimson haired girl. "She tried to kill him."

"I wanted to talk first..." Said the girl. "I noticed something was up."

"You didnt call off your servants."

"I feared for my life."

Carnifex growled. "Fine. I will accept this... but let me warn you Sirzechs. You know of my power. You know that the three gods, Hades, Posiedon and Zues had to gang up on him... and it wasnt even enough to kill me. If I sense any sort of betrayal... any sort of harm for my host... I will not hesitate to bring the underworld down to its knees."

"I understand. I will keep that in mind. I apologize for tonight."

"Hmph" Carnifex said as he transformed back into Cato, who was know unconscious, sleeping on the ground... his body was shaking as a nightmare began to occur...

"Rias... go ahead."

The Crimson haired girl knelt down and placed her own rook piece into the boy, claiming him as her own rook. Luckily, it was a mutation piece and it could fit him. Sirzechs left the room, leaving the Gremory Group handle Cato now.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Cato begins life as a Servant of Gremory

**Enjoy. I own nothing. **

* * *

Cato woke up screaming the word, "MOM!" He sat up in a flash, sweat covering his body as he began to look at his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar bed, but then he remembered... He was in an unfamiliar part of the country... He looked around and noticed he was alone, so he stood up from the crimson sheets. He noticed he was in a bed that was crimson in everything. Sheets, blanket, pillows, the bed frame. He noticed he was in his older clothes, all ripped and worn out. He stepped out and looked out the window and it was day time. He noticed there was kids entering the school. He then peeked out the door before exiting. He walked down the hallway and made his way outside. He poked around then sprinted out of the school yard, making sure to get away from the property as much as possible. He made it towards the bus stop, when he noticed the blonde haired boy who used swords coming off the bus with the long blonde haired nun girl. Cato quickly crossed the street, sprinting across. He sighed and finally made it to safety

Now in an alley way, he headed down the small alley way, making his way towards the other street. He fetched in his pocket and pulled out some coin, preparing to ride the bus towards the train station. Entering the bus stop, he sat down on a bench. Cato wore a black leather coat, black gloves, a black undershirt, black leather pants and black tennis shoes. His clothing was ripped, worn out, dirty and smelly. He also had a small mustache coming in, but it was just a peach fuzz. He normally had a spiked look with his jet black hair, but now it was just messy and dirty.

Cato waited for a good thirty minutes when a Crimson Haired girl sat next to him. He turned and saw that it was the girl from last night, the one who tried to kill him. He got up and began to walk away calmly but she knew it was him.

"Why run from your problems?"

"...It is none of your concern. Just leave me alone."

"It is my concern... you are my servant."

"... I serve no one. I ended my relationship as a servant when my master was killed. I am not yours." Cato said, now walking away.

The short white haired girl came from aroudn the corner, and stood in front of Cato.

"... Stay and talk." The girl said with an emotionless voice. Cato looked down at her and began to cross the street, after looking both ways of course. However, across the street was the lightning girl. She stood there smiling at him. Turning around with a growl, he walked towards the Crimson girl with the intent to pass by. However, the white haired girl gripped his wrist with a tight grip, not letting him leave.

"Stay Cato. Talk with me."

"... There is nothing to talk about. I do not know you, and im going somewhere anyway."

"No you cannot anymore. You are my servant now. I took you last night as my own. Look at your left hands palm." Rias said.

While Cato did that, a symbol appeared and it was the sign of the Gremory group. Rias showed her own, showing the symbol. Cato looked up at her, glaring at her.

"Let me go. I do not want this."

"It was either this or death."

"Then kill me. I rather not live anyway."

"You would give up so easily?"

"Give up... on what? My life is gone. My parents are dead. I have nowhere to turn. My entire family is dead and im the only one left of my entire family. I have no aunts... no uncles... or grandparents. All dead."

"Then make a new life."

"With what? Serving someone I dont even know in a town that I dont even know? How can I form a new life as a servant...?"

"You have people now who will take care of you. You have a home now."

Cato looked away, staring at the sidewalk.

"I... I dont think this is a good idea. I would only cause trouble."

"We can manage. Come on, come back with us."

Rias grabbed his hand and Koneko and her led Cato back towards the school house. Looking into Catos eyes, there wasnt a will to live. It was the eyes of a man who has given up... a man who has been shattered... broken... defeated. Rias looked at Koneko for a moment who was only looking forward, then at Cato... smirking to herself now. Rias had an idea... and it was genius!

Arriving at the club house, Koneko and Rias led Cato inside, placing him inside the room. Koneko sat down on the couch and began to eat some chocolate. Rias looked at Cato and opened up a magical circle. New clothes, identical to the ones he wore appeared in her hand.

"Huh... this style of clothing is new to me. What is it?"

"Rock n Roll... It was something my father and I enjoyed... so I wear these clothes in his memory..."

"Oh... Im sorry for asking."

"Its fine... so what now...?"

"You can go shower." Rias said, pointing towards the shower. "Then you can rest here for tommorow. You will be going to school tommorrow."

"You know... for someone who is trying to get a man to his feet... making him go to school isnt a good start." Cato said, a slight humorous tone in his voice.

Rias just chuckled and nodded, turning away as Cato undressed behind Koneko. He quickly went into the shower and turned on the water, washing his dirty body.

"Koneko. I want you to be the one to watch over him. Get him back on his feet. Get him back to his old self." Koneko looked up at Rias.

"... why me?"

"Because I said so." Rias said with a smile.

"... Fine."

Rias nodded and left, heading back towards the school. Koneko sat there eating chocolate, waiting for Cato to return. About five minutes later, the shower stopped. A arm poked out from the curtain and pulled in the underwear and pants. Next came the shirt, then the jacket. Then the socks and shoes. Stepping out of the shower, Cato was wearing only his pants and his t-shirt, showing off a body that has been honed from football and from becoming a devil. He was ripped and good looking. His hair was now combed neatly.

"Where is the crimson haired girl...?"

"... Gone."

"I see..." Cato said, heading towards the door.

"... Where are you going?" Koneko said without even looking his way.

"To find somewhere to live."

"... Stay. You can just bunk with me here."

"If that is what you want..." Cato said with a suspicious tone.

"... yea."

Cato sat down on the couch opposite from her and looked away, waiting for the crimson haired girl to return.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. Catos Story

**Sorry for not updating super fast. But here is a nice chapter. :) Enjoy please.**

* * *

It was about a week after Cato became Rias's servant. He went to school as a first year with Koneko and Kiba. He had no real friends at the school. Sure he had his devil group but he didn't really consider them friends. They were just... there. He was just... there. He did his school work and he was a smart kid, but those who approached him found that he was just cold and distant. He never spoke unless he had to, he ate alone on the roof, and he would never do anything with anyone. Occasionally one would see Cato walking with Koneko or Rias, but neither of them seemed to be anything more then acquaintances. Koneko wasn't doing anything in the race to get Cato back on his feet. She just couldn't break his funk.

It was currently time for everyone to go home. Cato always walked a different way and he would never go home to the Gremory club house with Koneko until it was time to sleep. Cato did not have devil duties right now as Sirzechs gave him a pardon until they could fix him. Rias talked with Sirzechs about Cato several times, trying to figure out why Sirzechs kept the boy alive, why do I need to deal with this, or something like that. Sirzechs told her even if he could kill Cato, Cato was important. He held a power within him and this power would serve the devil world nicely. Yes, Cato was being used for the underworlds purposes but Cato didn't need to know. He told Rias that even if he wanted to, he couldn't even kill Cato.

The reason for this was because of Carnifex. Carnifex was an ancient demon meaning Butcher or Executioner among other names. Carnifex was a demon with powers that were nigh unstoppable by one person. It took three of the Greek Gods to stop Carnifex and seal him away in prison. They couldn't even kill him and the only way they even got Carnifex's soul was after a month long war. They led him into a trap which weakened him enough for his soul to be extracted. Carnifex's body was destroyed afterwards but they could not kill his soul. The Gods fought Carnifex because they said that he butchered many innocent people but this was centuries ago. In recent times, Zeus and Poseidon both confessed to their cruelty to Carnifex. They said that they feared his power and feared him usurping them as the kings of the Greek Gods. This is the story of Carnifex.

Carnifex's power is ultimate defense and offense, superior to any god that existed or exists. He has no weaknesses except he can be tricked into a trap. Certain magics affected him in the past, but now he has no weaknesses since he has been in prison. He evolved after being defeated.

Rias no longer questioned Sirzechs, so she kept on trying to help Cato with Koneko though neither could do anything. He was still distant from them both, barely saying a sentence. Some days he would just shut down completely.

Cato was doing his daily walk around the town, when he stumbled upon someone he did not want to meet...

"So you are alive huh? Well, this is embarrassing. I thought I killed you. Well, I suppose no harm done. You're a devil now so its not like I would get in trouble. Well, it was nice seeing you Cato. Maybe we can pick up where we left off later hmm?" Raynare said with a kiss, flying away towards a church on top of the tall hill. It was a few miles away. Cato was glaring at Raynares back, his fists clenching. He felt something now, anger. His blood was boiling after meeting the girl who killed his parents and she was taunting him! How dare she think that she would get away with what she did. With that, Cato began to make his journey to the church, ready to kill.

When he was about halfway, a red circle got in his path which out came Rias. She crossed her arms under her large chest.

"You are not going to that church are you?"

"You know damn well I am and why."

"What will it solve?"

"You have no idea what she did do you? You have no idea what I have been through do you?"

"You wouldn't speak."

"Then good. You dont need to know. Now get out of my way before I make you."

Rias sighed and teleported out of the area, leaving Cato alone. Cato finished his journey and made his way up to the church, ready to get revenge on the girl. Cato was strong before and as a devil he was stronger. He could win, he knew he could.

Upon entering the church, he found that it was empty and run down. He then spotted an open door to a basement upon which he made his way down the steps. Upon entering the basement there was Raynare all alone, smiling at him.

"Cato! If it isn't my favorite devil. Have you come to take me up on my offer?"

Cato just made his way towards Raynare, fists clenched. However, when he got halfway, some designs on the floor lit up. He was frozen immediately and chains shot out of the walls, roof and floor and began to chain him up. They clamped on his ankles, wrists, neck, stomach. Several chains on each area. He was then shocked with the power of light, sending him to his knees. He immediately passed out from the immense pain the light gave him.

It was several hours later, but Cato awoke. He awoke to many things. He awoke to Koneko in chains, he awoke to many priests and priestesses who were in the basement, chanting and having a ceremony it looked like. He awoke to Raynare being the minister, saying certain things that made no sense. He looked up and saw that he was attached to some sort of cross, and he was frozen. He couldn't even move anything. He was chained up tightly and the chains negated his devil powers it seemed. However, Koneko in chains shocked him. She was awake and in the same situation as him. Chained on a cross and unable to move.

Raynare turned and smiled. "Oh you're awake now! Good. Now we can let the fun begin."

As she said this, Koneko began to scream, albeit cutely, in pain. The chains she was in began to glow with white light, meaning toxic light towards devils. Cato, despite being broken, still had hatred for Raynare but he also did wanna look out for Koneko who seemed to stick by him. Yes, Cato was broken but he still retained his protectiveness.

"Let her go! Now!"

"Why would I do that? She is a devil." Raynare said, stopping the torture for now. Koneko began to pant, trying to catch her breathe after the pain took it away. She looked at Raynare with hate.

"Why are you even here Koneko?!"

"... I am supposed to look after you. I followed." Koneko said.

"I don't need your help!"

"... yes you do. You need help to get over what happened to you."

"Speaking of that, do you know what happened to Cato little girl? Shall I tell?"

"You wouldn't... Do not tell her Raynare! That is not for her to know!"

"Oh but I so love this story!" She said only to laugh evilly afterword. "Anyways, so here is the story little girl. Cato and I have been dating for five years. We have been dating ever since he was 11. I was 14. Oh yes Cato, im older then you by three years. Anyways, it was our fifth year anniversarry. He planned such a sweet date, it was actually boring. It was what every women dreams of... I was just wanting to blow my brains out from how dull it was. So, I disappear every night on a certain day and Cato was suspicious. He followed. Now, I am a Fallen Angel so I do things for my leaders. So he followed and there they were. His parents..."

Cato began to tear up, his blood boiling as his anger was rising rapidly. Koneko looked at Catos face who was tearing up and his fists were clenching. A small movement of the chains shocked her, but her face kept the same.

"His parents were the ones on their knees, gagged and blindfolded. I killed his mother where she kneeled, which made Cato come in and protect his father. I stabbed Cato and killed his father in one shot. Then I killed Cato with another spear. Oh it was glorious. Cato was such a man wanting to protect his loved ones but he failed. He is quite weak you know."

"But that isn't even everything. So, there was this devil woman who was known for being cruel to her servants so she was entertained. She was a ultimate class devil. So before Cato died she resurrected him." Said a boy with blonde hair. He looked crazy and he was dressed like a priest. "The devil girl? Oh man, she was a riot. She knew that Cato was haunted by something so she used her mental powers to make him relive it every day for hours on end. He would be there watching like a zombie as he watched his family getting killed over... and over. Every night? His nightmares would get worse and he would cry in his sleep. He would scream, cry and act all like a little pussy. It was hilarious."

Koneko felt something... she felt sorry for Cato and realized just what happened to Cato... and how he became the shell of the man he was before. Cato was destroyed... She looked over at Cato who was being ignored, but Cato was going through something. His skin was bubbling as if his blood was actually boiling. Koneko said nothing and looked back at the two bastards now.

"So, Cato killed the devil and began to be a stray. That is when you gremorys all showed up and made him go through it again. You kicked him out from the abandoned church he was in and made him lose even more of his sanity. You all wanted to kill him... you devils are hilarious! Oh god, that Cato guy is so weak its pathetic."

"Anyways, its time to kill you little girl. I had enough of story time." A large spear of light began to shine in Raynares hand and she aimed it at Konekos heart...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	5. Cato gets his revenge

The spear of light was aimed at Konekos heart. Raynare began to swing down but there were gasps of shock. She turned and their he was... Cato moving against the chains. He was actually pulling on the chains as he walked towards her. Then the chains snapped under the strength of Cato.

"Woah! What is this?! How did he get free?! Someone stop him!" Raynare said as she began to back down the steps of the altar. When she ordered his death, Freed, who was the guy who helped torture Cato by helping tell the story, immediately went after Cato with a sword of light. Freed aimed his sword down at Catos head but Cato just gripped the blade with his hand and ripped it out of Freeds hand. He then sent a simple punch into Freeds face, but the punch made him fly off the Altar, over Raynares head. Cato turned and gripped Konekos chains and ripped them off of her. She looked at Cato with wide eyes in shock, completely shocked at his new found power.

"Get... out... of here..." Cato said through angered breaths. He was trembling, not with fear, but pure rage and power. "Get to Rias... quickly!" Koneko nodded and ran off past the priests who were converging on Cato. There were 100 priests versus Cato, but Cato kept on heading down at them. Koneko ran past Raynare, getting to Rias who was actually waiting in the main lobby. She was sitting with Akeno, Kiba and Asia.

"Koneko! Where is Cato?" Koneko pointed towards the Altar. Rias nodded and began to move but stopped. She looked down at Koneko. "You... you've changed a bit. You felt something down there... you actually showed emotion down there... Why?"

Koneko opened her mouth to speak but a body of a priest coming through the hole shocked everyone. Everyone ducked under the dead body and then began to head down to the altar place. That is when they saw him...

Cato was in combat. Swords and guns were being aimed and Cato. He didn't even bother blocking as the swords did nothing to him. The bullets were just bouncing off of the aura Cato was emitting... It was the same Aura that Carnifex emitted yet Cato wasnt transformed into Carni! Cato was Cato though shirtless from the swords cutting his shirt. The aura was just over the skin, meaning the shirt was still fair game. Cato was punching and breaking necks of the priests who began to back away. Rias shut the altar door and locked it with magic. She just watched as Cato dove into the ranks of priests, ripping heads off... ripping arms off, punching, kicking, head butting. He was like a feral animal.

It took five minutes, but the 100 priests were dead. He killed twenty of them every minute, making him a killing machine. He looked at Rias and Koneko, then roared into the air. He was angry and shaking from his rage.

"Where is she?" He said as he approached the Gremory group. They said nothing as they all looked at him with wide eyes, as he was unaffected from the power of light. "Where is she?" He repeated.

Koneko pointed towards a portal on the left wall that was disappearing rapidly. Cato turned and ran towards the portal.

"Cato, dont! You are going to start a war!" Rias said, but her words didnt reach Cato.

Cato went into the portal and found himself within a dead forest. He looked around and spotted Raynare flying away. He growled angrily and began to sprint towards Raynare.

_**'Boy. You are in the underworld now. You are within the Fallen Angels Territory. You are a devil and you are at war with these Fallen Angels, though its not full blown. You coming here to kill just one Fallen Angel is going to spark a war. You do know this right?'**_

_'Who are you?' _Cato questioned.

_**'I am Carnifex and I was the one who saved you from the devil woman who tortured you. I am the demon who you are accessing these powers from. I am your friend.'**_

_'I see. It is nice to meet you but I do not care about this war. I want her DEAD.'_

_**'I just wanted you to know what will happen. You have accessed my powers. You have not gained my full power, but you have a power that rivals a god now. My full power is a power that rivals three at once.' **_

_'So I can kill her with ease?'_

_**'Very easily. Now lets go get her. Lets get that bitch and pound her into the ground.'**_

Cato nodded and increased his sprint. He was gaining on Raynare, albeit not as fast as he wanted. He crashed through a tree as he wasnt paying attention, which made Raynare turn. She saw him and with wide eyes she changed direction. Turning, Cato turned his direction and crashed through another tree before he ended up outside the forest. Now he was on a dead plain. The sky was dark and grey, though no rain. It just looked like a dead wasteland. He roared as he increased his speed, gaining faster now on Raynare who was leading him somewhere.

About ten minutes in on the chase, Cato spotted some other Fallen Angels who were flying about. They held spears of light and began to throw them at him. Cato just barreled through them, not caring. Cato was getting angrier and angier, and his aura was getting thicker and thicker. Cato was accessing more and more of Carnifex's power which gave him more stamina and more speed.

Cato was being led to a large castle, where Raynare landed now in a tower. Cato roared in fury as he charged at the castle, leaping into the air. He smashed through the front wall, breaking stone and rock. Like a animal, he ran up at the tower and began to climb it. All the while, spears of light was being thrown at him over and over. He was unaffected. Upon entering the tower, he spotted Raynare running down the stairs. Cato growled and aimed a punch. He punched the wood below him and the force of the punch began to break the stairs behind Raynare which also made Cato fall. Cato growled as he was now free falling on the stairs, catching up to Raynare who was now exiting on the ground floor. Cato chased after her quickly, roaring. Raynare couldn't fly well in here so while looking back, she smacked into a wall. Then a second later, she felt herself going right through the wall as Cato smashed his shoulder into her, sending them both through the wall.

Upon entering the new room, Cato was face to face with a man who had jet black hair with golden bangs. He looked up from his desk and raised a brow. Cato growled at him, telling him to not try anything. Looking behind Cato, the new man spotted guards but raised a hand to stop them.

"Hello Cato. I have been expecting you."

Cato picked up Raynare by the throat, lifting her up into the air as she choked. "Oh? You have, have you? Do tell." Cato said as his hand finally snapped the neck of Raynare, dropping her to the ground.

"Oh, I heard about you through the grapevine. I hear you own the power of Carnifex. Is that true?"

As if being called, Cato transformed into Carnifex who smirked. "Azazel. Its been a while."

"Indeed. So you found yourself a host huh? Why him?"

"He needed me. He needed someone to look after him, though I am quite surprised he had access to my powers. I didn't think I gave him the access. I wasnt paying attention I suppose."

"Are you going to let him keep it?"

"Of course. He earned it."

"I see. So what are you going to do now?"

"I will still be with this child until he is ready for me to move on... I am getting tired of being a spirit... I cant have my body anymore can I?"

"No... Im afraid not. It was destroyed."

"Pity... so as a soul... I think I am going to rest in peace when Cato doesnt need me anymore."

"Hmm. That sounds like a great plan. Well, as the leader of the Fallen Angels, I wont press charges. Raynare and her group have been going rogue."

"That is good to hear. So, when are you going to attempt this peace between the three factions?"

"I was thinking soon... I think Cato could be of some help."

"Oh? Hmm... well I wish you luck. It is time I gave the control back to Cato. He is getting a bit upset with me as I took control forcefully."

"Farewell."

Cato was finally back in his own form, turning to leave. He walked into a portal created by Azazel and headed back into the human world... as he has now ended Raynares life...


	6. Cato destorys a coward

WHAM!

A slap was heard within the club house that the Gremorys use. Rias just slapped Cato though he never even moved. Rias then shook her hand from the slap, her face showing shock.

"What the hell? Are you made of steel or something? Anyways, You are damn lucky that the fallen angels didnt press charges against you."

Cato just looked down at Rias, his eyes staring at her coldly.

"Justice was served. I would do it again."

"You are going to end up masterless."

"And? What will happen after that? I get freedom so how is that a punishment?"

"You will be hunted down and killed."

Cato began to laugh with a booming voice, his voice echoing in the room. Koneko, Kiba, Akeno and Asia were there and all of them were on the couch, listening and watching.

"Who is going to kill me?" He said as he took a step forward. "You?" He said, threatening.

"My brother."

"Ah, the current Maou yes? Well, I would love to fight him honestly, but I wonder if he can actually pose a threat."

_**'The current you? Perhaps but it might just be equal but it depends on what power you wanna use.' **_

"Carnifex said that he could perhaps pose a threat, but its most likely not a problem. Rias... If you wanna threaten me with being masterless, then do so, but I will serve justice where it needs to be. My parents died because of her. I died because of her. I lost my mind because of her. She deserved death and no Fallen Angel would have done it. I did what was needed to be done. If you are going to threaten me with being masterless, then make me masterless... but remember this. Carnifex is still able to control my body and unleash his full power. Your brother would perish quickly." Cato said, walking out of the room. He had enough of being a slave anyway.

Koneko was about to follow him but Rias signalled her to stop.

"You do not have to watch over him anymore. He has changed... though im not sure what was better. Him broken and defeated... or him too proud and egotistical because of his power. He will get in trouble one day with his attitude."

"... I would have done it too... if I was in his shoes. Im sure anyone would..."

"Perhaps Koneko, but it was not in the best interest of the devils for him to go rogue and kill her in the Fallen Angel realm."

"... I understand... but I also understand him."

Rias was about to speak but a large red circle appeared and fire shot out of it.

"Ah, the human world. Its been a while since I was in this filthy place." Said a man coming from the flames. "Hello Rias. Its been a long time."

"Raiser..."

Cato was walking outside of the school grounds, taking a stroll across the town. Cato was still half dressed since the battle in the church. He wore only his long leather pants, his socks and shoes. His shirt was gone so his muscular chest and arms were completely bare. Cato looked like a body builder, yet his proportions were not whack like most body builders. Cato had a very nice six pack and his abs were bulging. His arms were thick with muscle, though again it was proportional to his body. He ended up walking through the city and ended up at a cliff overlooking the ocean. He took a seat at the edge and began to rub his face with a groan.

"So what to do now... I lived to get revenge... what do I live for now?"

_**'Happiness?'**_

"Heh... I really dont know where to go from here to obtain happiness. I feel like there is something missing."

_**'A girl perhaps? I would think a girl would complete any man.'**_

"I really dont know if im ready for another girl... I guess im still afraid of what she did to me."

_**'I do not blame you... but you need to get back on the horse and face your fear. Cato, you are powerful... you are strong... girls will flock to you you know. You are a devil who will be feared across the religions.'**_

"I see... Well, I will try."

Back in the clubhouse, Raiser and Rias were talking about marriage.

"Rias, you are the daughter of Sirzechs and the next heir of the Gremorys. You are to be married to me for the best of the devils."

"I will not marry you. I will marry who I want to marry."

"I do not take no for an answer. I will burn everyone here if you do not agree."

"I will not allow that Riaser. Behave." Said a voice coming from a white circle. Out came a woman dressed like a maid.

"Grayfia..." Rias said. "So he sent you to make sure I go through with this huh...?"

"I came to make sure there was no unnecessary fighting. If you cannot settle this peacefully... then how about a rating game?"

"A rating game? Is that really fair with their current members?" Raiser asked.

"They seem to be missing one..." Grayfia noted. "Where is this other one of yours?"

"He... He and I had a slight argument/fight. He went off on his own through the city. He is able to handle himself quite well."

"Even if you have one more member, it wouldn't matter. I have a full group. I also have experience."

"... We have a Cato." Koneko said softly.

"That is his name?" Grayfia asked.

Koneko nodded. "... Yes. His name is Cato. Cato would wipe the floor with Raiser... but Cato doesn't listen well to Rias."

Grayfia smiled. "Ah... hard to break is he?" She asked Rias.

"More so then you can imagine."

Raiser chuckled. "So little girl... you say this Cato can defeat me?"

"Too easily."

"A challenge... its hard to resist for me... so... Rias... I wanna fight this Cato. If I lose... I will back away from marriage. If I win, you will marry me instantly. Does the ultimate queen agree to this?"

"Sounds fair. Rias?"

Rias looked at Koneko with a glare but sighed. "I agree."

"Good. I will teleport Raiser in... get Cato in there."

"Got it."

Back at the cliff, Cato was meditating. He was entering his own soul and making Carnifex's power into his own. He opened his eyes and sighed as he felt the power rearranging around on his body. He then was shocked as he saw a red circle under his body. He then growled as he felt himself being teleported somewhere.

Now on a weird looking castle ground thing, Cato looked up. There was a purple sky, meaning a new dimension. He growled and looked around, spotting a floating platform. Rias, Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Raisers little sister were sitting down. The rest of the Gremorys were on another platform across the field from the first platform. Cato glared at Rias.

"Why am I here Rias?!"

"Cato. I want you to fight for me. Fight Raiser for me."

"You expect me to fight for you? You really dont know me very well. I am not in the mood to do ANYTHING for YOU."

The dimension field they were on actually was really large. You could actually leave the entire dimension if you got far enough. Cato turned around and began to walk away, heading towards the dimensional exit.

"Running are you? Rias... is this pathetic servant really your secret weapon?"

"Do not underestimate him Raiser."

"Well, I shall end this!" Forming a large ball of fire in his hand, Raiser shot the very hot flame into Catos back. "I win. That flame would have ended him instantly if this was a real battlefield."

However, there was no announcement about Raiser winning. The flame dispersed and there stood Cato, stopped in his tracks but back to Cato.

"Did you just attack me with my back turned?"

"How did he survive my attack? There is no god damn way! What is this guy?!"

Cato turned around and began to walk towards Raiser. Cato was walking menacingly... confidently. In the corner of his eye though, he saw Sirzechs smirking but he was focused on walking towards Raiser who was about half a mile way. However, The smirk turned to be an evil smirk. Several red circle appeared on the ground near Raiser and out from the circles came several females. There was two rooks, a pawn, and a queen. Raiser looked up at Sirzechs who chuckled audibly.

"I want to see this. Raiser and several of his peerage versus Carnifex!"

"You really want your sister to be married to me dont you?"

No answer but Koneko was watching as Cato kept his movements, his glance never leaving Raiser. Raiser and the queen both aimed their hands and shot five flames and bombs each. All ten of their shots collided with Cato, ending with a large explosion.

"Cato!" Rias exclaimed but Sirzechs patted her shoulder.

"Do not worry so much."

"You just sent him to his doom! You just made me married to that... that bastard!"

"Calm yourself Rias. Look."

Rias looked back at the fight and watch Cato walk out of the smoke and fire, his body unharmed. His pants and underwear were not gone, making him naked.

"Are you serious?! How does this bastard not die!" Raiser exclaimed.

Raiser then felt a chill on the back of his spine. The glance of Cato never left Raiser.

"Attack my pawn and rooks! Stop him now!" Raiser said to his rooks and pawn. Cato was now closing in, within 100 feet of Raiser now. The two rooks and the pawn charged at Cato. The pawn swung her staff at Catos face, but the staff broke on contact. The rooks then punched at Catos face, but they both held their hands in pain. Cato walked past them... ignoring them.

Raiser began to fly away but Cato leapt into the air.

"You are not leaving. You will not escape me."

Landing on Raisers back, Cato shoved his knee into Raisers back and slammed Raiser in the ground. Flipping Raiser onto his back, Cato looked at a man who feared him.

"OK! I give I give! I cannot defeat you... you have beaten me. I will call of the marriage..."

With a growl, Cato slammed his fist into Raisers nose, breaking it and sending his head deeper into the floor, creating an even bigger crater. Getting up from Raiser body, he walked past the girls and went towards the portal.

"Do not expect a favor for a while Rias."

Rias was just looking at him shocked at how easily Cato survived. He took hit after hit from a phenoix and the bomb queen. Rias was actually a bit scared now, seeing his strength first hand. Koneko jumped from her platform and ran up to Cato, walking beside him. Cato was making his way to the exit.

"... I watched you fight."

"I see that."

"... Are you angry with all of us?"

"No. Im not angry at all... just lost... and frustrated."

"... Why are you lost?"

"Where do I belong? What do I do know that I got my revenge...? I lived for revenge... it is why I was able to keep my sanity. My hatred and anger kept me going... I dont know what to do now... I dont feel as if I will break down but I dont know what to do."

"... Live. Find happiness. Find something you like to do and do it."

"I suppose as a devil, I could easily do what I like to do. Carnifex told me the same thing. Find happiness and live. I hope I find where I need to go then. Thank you Koneko." Cato said, rubbing the top of her head. "Though... something occurred to me."

"... What?"

"You never transform into your true self."

"..."

"Shocked are we? Carnifex told me what you are. So... why do you not change?"

"... … …. …. I'm afraid of losing control."

"Of?"

"Myself."

"Cause you have a lot of power?"

She nodded.

"Hmm. Well, as someone who has a lot of power... Losing control is a threat even to me. I have been... feeling the thirst to just kill. Even during Raiser... but... it takes will power Koneko. Strength of mind. Plus... I have Carnifex to protect me. Koneko... you also have people to protect you."

"... like who?"

"Well, Rias... and the others... and you have me. As someone who holds power beyond that of normal people... I can protect you much better then anyone else. You need to unleash your power. You need to be the real you... not this... mask. This is not you Koneko... this is a shield to protect yourself... You do not need to do that anymore... Live for me Koneko and I will live for you. What say you?"

Koneko didn't answer, as she was biting her lip. She was thinking long and hard about what Cato said.

"Koneko. Life has risks. Anything you do has a risk and a consequence. The only thing is... is the reward worth the risk. I... have to say that the power to protect those I care about... its worth having the risk of losing control... And you are someone I want to protect Koneko..."

Koneko blushed visibly now and out from her head came two cat ears and then a cat tail.

"Huh... I knew what you were... but seeing one is different. So you are... part cat?"

Koneko nodded, hugging onto Catos right arm.

"Huh... This world is full of mysteries." Cato said as he lifted Koneko up into his arms and then placed her on his right shoulder, carrying her with ease. They both exited the dimension, coming out at the cliff that Cato was at earlier. Koneko immediately changed back to her humanoid form, but she still sat on Catos shoulder. "I will not let anyone come to harm you Koneko... I promise you that I will protect you."

Koneko nodded and hugged Catos head as both just watched the ocean and the stars.


	7. Cato goes to a party

**Here is the next chapter. I am taking more writing breaks now, needing time to think and well relax. Life is getting stressful and its tough but I am still around so do not be disappointed.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a week after the fight with Raiser. Raiser backed off as he promised and was never heard of again. He was supposedly hiding in his room now since the overwhelming defeat at the hands of Cato. Cato and Koneko both parted after the hour they spent hanging out around town. Cato did not return to the Clubhouse since the fight as he and Rias did not see eye to eye. Sure Rias was his master, but he did not do very well being commanded, especially by a woman. He was not one to follow... he was a leader.

It was a week after, and Cato finally entered the clubhouse again. It was night time now. The entire group was speaking amongst each other, no contracts at the moment. It was actually a night off that all devils get to have every Friday. The conversation stopped once Cato entered the room. Koneko smiled at Cato, who smiled back.

"Welcome back Cato."

"Uh huh." Cato said coldly. He still did not get along with Rias, but he wasn't exactly angry with her. Rias sighed and kept her spot next to Akeno who sat in the middle of Rias and Kiba. Koneko was in the middle next to Asia which Cato took his seat next to Koneko.

"So now that we are all here. Let's go out and do something. It is boring being cooped up in here all the time."

"Why not come to the party in the underworld?" Said a very recognizable voice from behind Rias. Out from a red circle came Sirzechs who was the king of the Devils.

"A party?" Rias asked.

"Yes. It is a party that all of the Maous are going to. We are all taking a day off and just relaxing. It is a rare event of course. So I would like to invite all of you. How about it?"

"I am up for it. How about you guys?"

Everyone but Cato said yes. Everyone looked at Cato. "Dont look at me. What you guys wanna do is up to you. I will do what I want."

"Cato behave." Koneko said, pinching Catos leg. Cato didn't feel much pain at all due to how strong his body is, but the message was all the same.

"Fine fine. I will go."

"Great! Lets go!" Sirzechs said.

"We should probably dress up." Rias said.

"That is up to you. I am going in just casual clothing. None of my royalty clothing." Sirzechs said.

"I am NOT dressing up. I will wear what I want. There is no way I am dressing up for anything." Cato said defiantly. He refuses to wear a suit. He hates them! Its all about wearing what is comfortable. Not what is cool, fashionable or required. He hates suits.

Sirzechs chuckled and disappeared into the circle, along with the other Gremorys. They all entered the party and began to go their separate ways, enjoying the party the way they want to. It was all in the castle walls of the Gremory castle. It was an enormous party that was held inside and out. Cato went for food. Koneko went to go chill out somewhere, Kiba went to find his old sword master, Akeno and Rias both went to talk to the big wigs and Asia just followed Akeno and Rias. She was a shy girl.

* * *

**A few hours later.**

The Gremory group, minus Cato, and Grayfia were all sitting at a private dinner table with the rest of the Maous. Only the big wigs get to sit at this table.

"Where is Sirzechs? Why is he not here?" Rias questioned.

"I believe he is with Cato." Grayfia said.

Rias looks around and pointed towards the firing range. "Is that them?"

"Oh yes. I wonder why they are there."

* * *

Over at the firing rage, Sirzechs opened fire with an m1911 pistol and shot five rounds in five seconds, pelting the humanoid gelatin. All his shots hit the head and blew the top of the head off.

"HA! Beat that!" Sirzechs exclaimed.

Cato smirked evilly and took out a gun from the box at his feet. He brought this one from storage as the box was dusty. Sirzechs waited patiently, just looking at Catos own Gelatin. They were competeing with each other. Cato set up his gun on a bipod, looking down the sight. It was the m2 Browning .50 Cal Machine Gun. Opening fire, Cato released twenty bullets in five seconds, blowing apart his own gelatin man while also destroying Sirzechs Gelatin man.

"Thats cheating! Are you challenging my manliness?!" Sirzechs questioned of Cato.

"Yes." Cato said without fear to the Maou.

Some music began to play randomly, setting up for what was to come. Sirzechs was the first to speak. ((Sirzechs in bold. Cato in normal))

**I was bornnnnnnnnnnn with hair on my chest  
A gleam in my eye to latch on to a breast  
I cut my own umbilical cord with my razor sharp teeth  
Then I drove home and my mom rode on in the back seat  
I didn't go through puberty, puberty went through me  
And it was never even awkward, cause I made it happen instantly  
If you addressed a letter to "man" and put it in the mail  
Rest assured I'd receive it but I'm ain't gonna be your pen pal  
My time is too valuable for that  
I'll be too busy working a jackhammer**

You're a momma's boy  
I was born in an arctic cave and adopted by wolves  
That's how I was raised  
I didn't drink milk  
I suckled the fangs of venomous snakes  
I killed the first man that I met with just my firm handshake  
I poty trained myself, you're still bed-wetting  
I smell like charcoal when I'm sweating and was the best man at my own wedding  
Search Google images for masculinity  
Feel free to Photoshop your face on that image of me  
Creative Commons, punk  
Meanwhile I'll be adjusting some really large nuts

**I rise before the sun, screw circadian rhythm  
I bathe with sandpaper and my underwear is denim  
I shave with a box cutter blindfolded as well  
Cause if I look in the mirror I intimidate myself**

I've got no need for sleep, I never shut my eyes  
I tie fishing lures while I memorize Apache war crimes  
The sun comes up when I tell it I'm ready  
Then I trim my nose hairs with a razor-sharp machete.

* * *

Rias and Grayfia sighed and looked at each other. ""I'm so sorry."" They both apologized to each other, feeling each others embarrassment.

* * *

**I'm manly cause I'm so handy even my feet are hands  
I built a hobbit house for a homeless man without using any plans  
My kids jungle gym has a full-size trapeze  
And I modified my garden hose to dispense nacho cheese.**

I'm handy too  
I rerouted my bathroom exhaust fan in to your bedroom  
My right incisors' a Phillips head screwdriver  
I made my sun deck in to a holodeck where I hand out with MacGyver

**My GPS gets it's sense of direction from me  
I can drive ten hours without stopping to take a leak  
I don't avert my eyes when I pass roadkill  
And I teach an online course in parallel parking skills**

When my car breaks down I don't call a mechanic  
I just open the hood and then I stare at it  
And then I call a mechanic  
But I won't be cheated  
He's not gonna talk me in to repairs  
That I didn't know that I needed

**I can sleep alone in the woods without a tent  
I might get a little scared but then I get over it  
I tie knots that Eagle Scouts haven't even heard of like the double overhand figure-eight fisherman's bird glove**

Well I got the know-how to properly grill every part of a cow  
And when I taste a veggie patty I just spit it out  
I'll break your face with a plate  
If you want it well-done and your wife is always asking me to toast her buns

**I'm too much man for a manicure**  
I don't even have cuticles for the sake of convenience  
**I keep a urinal in my cubicle**  
I can barefoot ski  
**I can smell the fear of bees**  
I threw up in my mouth the one time that I watched Glee  
**I am my own boss**  
My middle name is Haus.  
**I don't even know what it feels like to sit with my legs crossed**

I've never been shopping

**I don't remove pizza toppings**

I can tell the age of a moutain goat just by sniffing its droppings

**You sniff mountain goat droppings?**

Well –

Grayfia and Koneko got up from their seats and approached the gun range. They were both ending this nonsense before it got any farther. Grayfia was first to say something to Sirzechs.

"Honey! Somebody did a stinky! Got your name on it."

"Babe, the Real Houswives Marathon is about to start. And you promised to make your vegan Oowe Gooey bar."

Both of the boys walked towards the table with their heads down. They were both slaves to women they liked as all men are. Leave it to a woman to ruin the fun of men.

* * *

The party raged on for hours, ending around five A.M. The Gremorys and Cato went back to the clubhouse and then separated for sleep. Cato and Koneko both slept in the clubhouse with Rias. Akeno slept in her own house, Kiba and Asia both shared a house as well. They all went to bed, Cato quickly falling asleep on the couch. It was where he slept all the time. It was a big couch, enough for two people to lay down together. It was very comfy as well and Cato enjoyed it. Koneko slept on the other couch, both of the friends sleeping soundly.

* * *

**The song used is from the youtube page, Rhett and Link. It was the Epic Rap Battles of Manliness. I do not own it as it is their property. **

**Read. Review. Moo.**


End file.
